Oh Baby, I Love You So
by MellyMeliza
Summary: What if Blair really was pregnant? Who the father is, is the only question... Chuck/Blair/Nate
1. Prolouge

**Hey. Okay my first Gossip Girl fan fic! (the tv series, not the books) Im not sure if theres alot like this story...but okay! :D Im a fan of Gossip Girl, quite obviously. And I was watching episodes from season 1 today, and I happened upon the episode when she thinks shes pregnant. So I wanted to make a fan fic on what would happen if she _was _pregnant. Who was the baby's fatherrr? Well, Here it is! Enjoy, and please Review! **

* * *

Prologue:

"Push! Push! Push!" The doctor, who was situated at the foot of my bed yelled.

"I CANT. I CANT DO THIS!" I yelled, tears rolled down my eyes now, mixing with the sheet of sweat that was beginning to cover my face. I really didn't want to have this baby. The father wasn't even here to witness it, to care for the baby....to care for me.

All of the sudden, a man burst into the room, running to my side, completely out of breath.

"Blair, its okay. I'm here now. I will be here. Push! come on!" It was Him. He grabbed my hand, and gave it a little squeeze. I couldn't deny the utter relief I felt now that he was here.

I pushed, and pushed, until finally, loud cries filled the room. I closed my eyes, and Chuck wiped the tears and sweat off my face with the edge of the blanket.

"Congratulations ma'am. Its a baby..." I couldn't even pay attention to what the doctor was saying at this point. I looked at the father of our child, and our eyes locked.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sincerely.

The doctor handed the baby to the father, and and he was instantly lost in awe at the child before him.

"Baby, Baby..." He whispered to it. "Sorry, I wasn't a good father to you and mommy." He added and looked at me.

"I really am sorry." He continued.

I just stared at him, and nodded my head. I couldn't believe he was really here...

* * *

**Woo! Dont forget to Review! :D**


	2. Oops!

**Okay! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you to all the people that reviewed, and added my story to alerts and favorites, It means alot to me :) (It is surprisingly hard to capture Chuck in this story. hahaha, if you got any ideas on how to portray him better, let me know. thanks!)**

* * *

I sat on the floor of my bathroom, huddled in a ball by the toilet. Awaiting the results of...of...whether I was..._pregnant_ or not. I shivered. It was screwed up. I wasn't even sure if it was Chuck's or Nate's...

How could I? I was above this. I was above being a slut. a dirty whore. _A dirty, slutty, pregnant whore. _I began to cry. Everyone would hear about thing. Theres no secrets in the Upper East Side. I bit my lip. I needed to calm down. It wasnt for sure yet whether I was pregnant or not.

_Take deep breaths. _I told myself.

I got up slowly, my heart pumping fast. I picked up the test and everything froze...Because the test confirmed my fears.

I was pregnant.

As if suddenly there was no air, I started gasping for it. I grabbed the sink for support, Anything to keep my planted on the ground. I looked in the mirror and saw my face, tears streams, and fear stricken.

I was Blair Waldorf. How could this have happened?

_You know very well how this happened. _My subconscious told me.

I was instantly brought back to that night with Chuck...I had needed him so much that night. He was there, with open arms. He was there to make me feel beautiful. To hold me together.

Then theres Nate. Oh of course Nate. I love him! ...Right? No no, Of course I do. Well, I mean...come on! He's Nate. We've been together for a while now...Well, before he broke up with me, then got back with me. He would hold me too...but he is the reason I was...forced to turn to Chuck.

I sighed and wiped my tears. I took another deep breath to compose myself and then rid of evidence. Before I had a change to walk out of the room, a buzzing noise coming from the floor caught my attention. I looked down, and saw that I had received a text.

**Serena. **I set my phone down on the table near my door, the message still unread, and unanswered.

Ugh! I totally forgot I had told her about the maybe pregnancy. What was I thinking?! She cant know. No can know. Nate cant know. And _Chuck _cant especially know.

"Ms. Blair! Theres a Mr. Chuck Bass for you!" Dorota yelled from downstairs. Speak of the Devil.

If I was freaking out before, now was even worse! I couldn't breathe again as I heard his footsteps approaching.

"Hey." He greeted me. I seriously needed to swallow my fears.

"Go Away." My voice shook slightly.

"You didn't want me to go away in the back of the limo." Ugh, I had forgotten how much of a insensitive jerk he could be.

"Ew. Why don't you just forget about you? It didn't mean anything."

He looked hurt for a moment, but he kept his cool. "So I was wondering...Where do we stand?"

Uh oh. "Uh, Nowhere."

He took a few to steps to where he was pressed up against me. I couldn't move. He put his hands on mine, and started to kiss me.

I pushed him back, "Stop." I said, trying to sound disgusted.

"Whats wrong? Don't you like it?" He said, kissing my jaw. My breath shook. "Thats what I thought." He continued.

My phone rang, and he continued. I wanted him to ignore it, because I knew for a fact it was Serena, so I kissed him back.

My phone started to buzz again, and this time he stopped. "Aren't you going to get that?" He asked.

"No." My voice shook. He stopped, and pulled back, scrutinizing my expression. Suspicion clouded his face. Uh oh. Please don't go for the phone.

He ran towards the table and opened my phone. My eyes widened and I raced towards him.

But he had already read the message before I could snatch it away. His eyes went wide. What did the message say?!

I took the phone from his hands with ease.

**S: So are you pregnant or what? **

I held my breath and turned to Chuck, who was now staring at me, eyes wide with disbelief.

I laughed nervously. "Its not what you think?" But he could see right through my words...Guilty as Charged.

* * *

**Oh! And for those of you who read Twilight, I have a Twilight fanfiction too if you wanna check it out! :)  
Dont forget to Review!!! ------------------- **


	3. Mistake after Mistake

**Alrighty guys. Ready for the news? I dont think Im gonna continue this. I mean seriously, this chapter is total crap, and I mean _total crap_. I just uploaded because I felt bad for leaving you guys since forever ago. So, if by some miracle I actually feel inspired to write something that could pass as a 'maybe it could be something', Im not going to continue. So I guess this could mean...Im putting it on hold after just a few chapters. So, sorry.**

* * *

"The baby's not mine." Chuck said, staring me down coldly with rock solid disbelief in his eyes.

"I-I'm not pregnant, Chuck." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

He shook his head, closed his eyes, and pressed his fingers against his temples. "I'd better get going."

"Wait-Chuck!" But he had already stalked out of the room.

I bit my lip and sat on my bed. I could feel the tears coming. It was only the beginning, and I had already lost the child's father.

How much worse could it get?

---------------

A lot worse apparently.

"How could you. Miss Blair?!" Dorota said, pacing anxiously in front of me, "I go to room to take trash out, and find baby test in trash."

"I. I don't know."

"How do you not know Ms. Blair?!" She snapped, waving the pregnancy test in front of me.

"Not know what?" Eleanor and Cyrus appeared at the front entrance. Dorota quickly stashed the test in her apron pocket. "N-nothing Mrs. Waldorf."

Eleanor gave Dorota a questionable look before heading upstairs. _Thank God _I thought. I looked up at Dorota, feeling small, and strangely like a child being punished.

"This not done" Dorota left with the last word with a look of disappointment. I sat there, scared out of my mind. No one appeared to be on my side. This baby would grow up with plenty of riches, but no love. Not from its father, not even from its maid. My heart went out to his poor child.

_Beep Beep_

My phone informed me a new text had arrived. i flipped my phone open and my heart broke a little inside.

**Gossip Girl: **_Chuck left the Waldorf residence looking quite upset. Someones not getting any._

The news came with a picture of Chuck looking lost, upset, and frustrated.

_Beep Beep_

Another Text.

**S: **_So I'm guessing Chuck knows._

**B: **_I don't know what your talking about._

**S: **_Oh come on, B! You cant deny this forever._

I shut my phone off, and placed on the table where it had been before Chuck knew.

_I could deny whatever the hell I wanted, and I wasn't pregnant._

I was brought back to the present by a hard knocking at the door.

"Come-"

"What the hell, Blair!" Nate interrupted, barging inside her room. Dorota was behind him look flustered and apologetic.

"Sorry Ms. Blair. I told him you sleep. But he no take no for answer."

"What?! One cheap time in the back of the limo wasnt enough? Ruining our relationship wasnt enough? You have to keep seeing him?! I was coming her to talk things out with you, and what do i get?! A picture of Chuck leaving here from _Gossip Girl_!"

She started to feel sick at the mention of the Chuck. _Mistake after Mistake._

I closed my eyes hoping to push down the bile risng up my throat.

"And don't go denying-" He didn't have a chance to finish before the contents of my stomach spilled out before him in all its glory.


	4. Dethroned and Abandoned

***Nervous Laughter* Alright, So I lied. I dont think Im going to to not continue. What can I say...? I was just struck with inspiration. I'll talk more after, just go read now. (Sorry in advanced for spelling and grammar errors. I usually beta it myself, but I was really eager to update.)**

* * *

_I officially hate confrontations. _I thought as I was sprawled on my bed.  
Upon hearing a knock, I looked up to find Serena in all her not pregnant glory, looking at me with concern. I hate her.

"Hey B." She says, coming in my room and closing the door.

I lay back down without a greeting. Maybe she'll go away if I ignore her.

"I spoke to Nate earlier...He said you were with Chuck again..." Serena trailed off.

Bitch. "Oh Screw you, S. Oh wait. Nate already did," I spat bitingly. Serena opened her mouth to speak, but I broke her off. "And your not even pregnant! You bitch. You deserve a human mistake! Not me! But of course, You being Serena Van der Woodsen could _never _have to face the consequence." I will not cry.

Her face turned sour, and she was quick to defend herself "Hey! Don't go blaming me for your mistakes. I'm not the one who slept with Chuck _and _Nate! So excuse me-"

"Your excused." I finished for her, glaring at in the direction of the door.

Serena shook her head. "You can fight with me for however long you want, but you cant fight this forever Blair. Your pregnant whether you like it not. So either get an abortion, or find out who the father is and tell them the truth. Because Blair, that so called '_human mistake' _deserves someone better than who your being right now." And with that, she was left.

I couldn't control the tears now as they came down in a torrent on my cheeks. I placed my hand on my slightly stomach, and looked down at it.

_I'm sorry I'm not a better person._ I fell asleep like that.

* * *

"So Blair, back at your old games I see." Little J. How dare she. My little minions behind her.

"You don't know what your talking about, J. So why don't you run along with your little gay friends?" I raised my chin up at her, daring her to speak.

"Why don't you go to the gynecologist?" She sneered.

My mouth hung open in surprise. How did she know? Who had told?

"Its all around school Blair. Everyone knows about how you slept with Chuck and Nate, and now your pregnant. I'm pretty sure you cant come back from that. Oh but don't worry, I keep your throne warm." She smirked, and turned quickly on her heel. My mouth was still hanging open. I looked around to see if anyone had heard, only to find that everyone was watching me. Nate stood in a corner, staring at me with disbelief. Judgment was tattooed in large print on everyones faces. I turned around and ran. I got halfway out of Constance, only to run into Chuck.

_Chuck. _

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Oh whatever do you speak of?" He asked, taking a drag of his cigarette. I felt sick again, and my heart sped.

I glared at him. "You know very well what I'm talking about!" I exploded, tears threatening to escape like they had last night. In attempt to express some of my anger, I took his cigarette, threw it on the floor, and smashed it. His eyes followed my charade down to his cigarette to my face.

"Forgive me, Blair. I forgot smoke is bad for the baby. Not that it matters, I was a bit drunk anyways when we had sex. Its not like your going to keep it though." He responded, sounding sure of his words, as he pulled out another cigarette.

I smiled bitterly at him. "I'm keeping the baby."

"Oh, I see. So its Nathaniel's." He said in a whisper.

"I don't know whose baby it is."

"Well if its mine, you're getting rid of it."

My mouth hung in shock for the second time this morning. "I will do no such thing."

He took a step closer to me now, our faces almost touching. His breath was hot on my face, and smelling of cigarettes. "You just cant let me go now can you? Its beginning to get a little desperate, Blair. The games over. We're over."

He stepped away from me, and left. Just like that.

My surroundings were spinning, and my food was rising. I threw up on the side steps of Constance, and tried to grip the iron fence beside me.

It felt as if my heart was spewed from my lips as well.

My world was coming down a slow burn.

If ever asked who I wanted to be the father more, I would deny it heavily. For he was cruel and sick, and not worthy of being a parent. But who was I to judge, I was no more suitable than he.

I no longer had loved ones on the outside world, the closest connection I had to someone was the baby inside of my connected by the umbilical cord. But as soon as the baby was out of me, it was bound to hate me just as much as everyone else.

I swallowed my rising food again, and took a seat on the steps. I put my hands over my face, and wept.

For I was alone.

* * *

**Mmm...I dont know why, I just saw Chuck mad at Blair in my head when she tells him shes pregnant. I think at this point, Chuck is somewhat in love with Blair already, but still somewhat hesitant, and trying to fight off his feelings for her. But he loves her, he just doesnt realize it yet. Blair too. So dont be too mad a Chuck. **

**Sorry if you dont agree, Its hard sometimes to try to fit into Chuck's character. **

**But anyways, as I said at the top, I'm pretty sure I'm here to stay and finish what I started. And I think Im also going to start replying to my reviews. I didnt before, and It feels really impersonal. I'd like to get to know my readers better and interact with them, get to know what they think. **

**And I also think I'll start leaving songs for my chapters every once in a while, just like the show. I already liked Indie music, and I just found the motther load on this one website. So I'll be exploring new songs along with you. **

**Todays song for the chapter is: _Glacially _by _Asobi Seksu_**

**So leave a review. :) Its greatly appreciated. **


End file.
